Yu Polarian Othryson Garcia
"All Family Are Dragons That Means I The Dragon Too" Yu is Manny and Metis's Youngest daughter who her Father was in captive by the Darkness Army and even also She's just little girl that know her Father was held capture by Darkspella and also as that Yu is very senseful girl in the family that knows her father was captive to the Darkness Army even that She was the Daughter of Manny and Metis and as even also that Yu is have good personality and also She was teach how to duel by Aaron her uncle who how to use her cards in the Battle Zone to attack enemy creatures and also by that She play Kaijudo with her uncle Hayden by using her Light deck to defeat him by using Regroup also Yu was being sent by her Mother that Master Nadia and Master Nigel have to tell her something important about her dad and also She know her father was turned evil and was taken control of the Darkness Army and also Yu want to learn Kaijudo just like her Father always do to duel creatures and sent them back to the Veil like rest of the Duelists to defend the world from Darkspella Yu Profile Name: Yu Garcia City: Winter Park State: Florida Affiliation: Attribute: Kaijudo Dragons Civilization: Light /Nature Race: Human/Celestial Dragon/Earthstrike Dragon Clans: Light Secondary Clan: Nature Family Personally Creature Shaman of the Vigil Shaw K'Naw Sword Horned Hearty Cap'n Polligon Sapphire Pegasus ( for the Cyan Sol Emerald only ) Captain Super-Rescue Deck Yu uses Light and Nature civilizations deck. her deck was called The Jungle of Light. *Halon x2 *Sword Horned *Hover-Talon x2 *Root Trap *Keeper of Clouds x11 *Hunter Sphere x3 *Spire Puppet x3 *Razorhide *Stingwing x6 *Oathsworn Call x3 *Sumo Artichoke *Blinder Beetle x3 *Rapscallion *Roaming Bloodmane x5 *Current Charger x7 *Tusked Shouter *Vine Bind x3 *Forest Hornet *Ninja Pumpkin *Skybound Keeper x3 *Tar Gusher x4 *Mark of Eternal Haven *Mark of Almighty Colossus *Hornblade Dragon *Fullmetal Lemon *Charging Greatclaw x2 *Battlebred Defender x2 *Ironvine Dragon *Gemini Dragon x4 Episode Appearance Spells Rolling Snowman - Yu's main spell Plague Dragon's Roar - Yu's Plague spell Yu's Cross Gears Ascendant Wing - Faerie Accela - Yu's main cross gear Heavenly Gear - Daylight Deity - Yu's Light cross gear Celestial Keys Nikora - Yu's Silver Celestial Key Virgo - Yu's Gold Celestial Key Horologium - Yu's Silver Celestial Key Yu Clan Class Masters Gallery Fua yu by zoeyhanson-d59l6aj.jpg Fu Yua.png 78895.jpg|"DADDDYYY NOOOOOOO!" Th kjhgfd.jpg DM-Charge 32f.JPG|Yu Was Crying In Tears That The Nurse Said Her Uncle Have To Stay 15 Days For His Wounded Recovery DM-Charge 26f.JPG DM-Charge 32.jpg Yumama icon by zoeyhanson 0006.jpg|Yu Telling Grimoire That Her Father Was Jonin Yumama icon by zoeyhanson 0005.jpg|Yu Sees Her Uncle Was Being Not Trusted To Her And The Family Yumama icon by zoeyhanson 0002.jpg DM-Charge 38m.JPG|Yu dueling along aside with Knight, Bucketman and Dr. Root to fight the Chaos Numbers in 4X4 duel with the Archfiend Empires Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:NPC Category:Females Category:Floridians Category:Siblings Category:Light Category:Light Clans Category:Light Class Category:Hybrid Wizards Category:Good Wizards Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Kaijudoaians Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Manny's Family Category:Light Civilizations Duelists Category:Wizard Class Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Duel Masters Category:Duel Masters Duelists Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Female Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Ranked Students Category:Master Nigel's Students Category:Eternal Haven Students Category:Dragon Family Category:Kaijudo School Duel Masters Category:Light Civilizations Wizards Category:Kaijudo School Students Category:Nature Category:Nature Clans Category:Nature Class Category:Nature Civilizations Duelists Category:Cross Gear Users Category:Silver Key Class Category:Gold Key Class Category:Manny's Classmates Category:Kaijudo Dragons Members Category:Dragon Rider Conjurer Category:Dragon Slayer Mages Category:Celestial Spirit Mages